1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus to take exercise, and more particularly to a stepping exerciser which has multiple functions.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently stepping exercisers are mainly classified into two kinds. One kind of them has a very simple structure and merely conduct swaying exercises. The kind of stepping exercisers merely exercises the legs of a user. The other kind of them operates by means of one or more oil cylinders to apply a resistive force against the pedals. However, the kind stepping exercisers have complex structure and are too expensive to be widespread applied in common families.